This invention relates to a device particularly for use in dispensing the contents of a collapsable tube.
collapsable tubes are often not completely emptied before they are disposed of, this is because there can be a great deal of difficulty in removing all of the tube's contents.
There are dispensers and devices available to assist with the removal of the contents from collapsable tubes but these are generally mounted on a wall or if hand held are relatively cumbersome and difficult to use.